God's Emissaries
by Kirya Yui
Summary: Year 2010, Japan is in ruins. The youkai Hagoromo-Kitsune rules the country with an iron grip but one city is still resisting. In Kyoto three very different people fight together and the day Hagun's spells backfire Yura finds herself with Youhime and Wakana thrown 400 years in the past. They now set on a quest to prevent the war and meet three certain men along the way.


Me: Yo!

COM: That's Rikuo's line, I don't want more crazy characters in our house.

Me: Well then hello everybody here is one of the four stories I was planning on publishing before closing the ring and focus on them! This NNM fanfic being one of them. This is my first try in this fandom though so I hope it'll be up to your standards.

**Warning: Some characters are partly OOC in this because I wanted to make something different and out of the ordinary.**

COM: I'm Kirya's always so faithful partner and like usual will assist her in this project.

Me: You're my laptop so it's kinda obvious as to why you're here -_-

COM: Enjoy :D

* * *

**God's Emissaries**

_I – YURA KEIKAIN, ONMYOUJI IN TRAINING_

The wind carried a soft breeze and eternal silence through the deserted streets. A big mansion could be spotted at the right side of this road, the building being the only residence in this secluded area. It was an old one at that, the roofs showing signs of forming holes and the gardens as wide and beautiful as the time it was constructed. It may seem abandoned but the house held secrets that people of our era would consider myths and scary tales for children.

The lights and huge tower of Kyoto could be seen from the hills not far away and as the fireworks launched through the night sky in a ear-splitting sound, your ears were now sensible enough to hear the door to the mansion creak open and a young man emerge from the safety the walls procured. He simply stared at the show of shooting lights and grunted. A festival meant tons of people of every age crowding the streets and corners of the old capital. It also, unfortunately for him, meant a lot of swine to kill.

Unwanted and hated beings that crawl on the grounds of Kyoto at night.

"I hate the summer festival," the black-haired man declared dusting his coat, a scowl on his face.

"If you keep it up, you'll grow wrinkles before the age," a white-haired one chuckled only to receive a glare.

"Look at yourself before telling me I'm old," he replied pointing at his hair color then stomped into the street. Another man came out from behind the remaining boy and gazed at the other's retreating back.

"The elders said we had to cover the west side Ryuuji, youkais from Kobe might come for the party," he reminded and Ryuuji tsked. "We'll just have to cover both sides then, it's not like we're short on men Mamiru," came the reply and they both departed towards the buzzing town. The one left behind smiled and closed the door before going to inform the other groups about his _brother_'s changes to the plan. He already felt anxious about their reaction and prayed he wasn't going to be punished himself for his lack of opposition to the other's idea. A sigh escaped his lips as he rounded a corner and stepped on the walkway near the pond. Who was he kidding? He was gonna get it.

"Akifusa-nii-san? You looked stressed." A voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he halted infront of an open shoji door. Sitting behind a small table was a black-haired girl displaying a confused look on her still childish features. His smile grew a little and he laughed sheepishly.

"Nothing Yura-chan," the man assured. "Your brother just burdened me with unecessary trouble once again."

She shook her head in exasperation and stood up, her blue pleated skirt slightly flying. "I'll help if you want," she suggested. "Oh no! I'm okay! Don't worry!" he declined then blinked before looking around. She raised an eyebrow at his sudden change of mood but she was used to it anyway. It was one of the risks of being a demon possessor.

You just don't know what your inner shikigami might sense.

"Hey, where's that youkai?" Akifusa asked with a thoughtful look and she looked at him now surprised by his inquiry. "Oh...she must be somewhere," Yura vaguely answered. "Say when are you gonna remember her name?" she then added crossing her arms. He apologized with that sheepish grin of his and quickly dismissed himself.

"We'll be back shortly!" he shouted with a wave of his hand before disapearing in the darkness of the night. She turned her attention to the little stream filling the pond and sat down, notebook in head. It's a nice night and the young onmyouji prefered doing her paperwork outside instead of the suffocating outdoors. Summer nights like this were usually very hot even if the sun wasn't blazing. She picked up her pen and shook it to test the ink. Yura almost squeaked when she missed some drops by an inch from tainting her pure white kimono top. She brought the long sleeves up to her elbow and used the red strings at the tip of them to tighten the knot. When that was taken care of, she could now work in peace without anything bothering her.

"Yura."

She flinched then her body relaxed as she recognised the voice. The black-haired girl didn't turn around though.

"Yura," the person behind her called again from her spot in the air. It was an older looking girl with long brown hair that hung freely in the empty space due to her upside down position. She was wearing a black male kimono with a pistacho colored haori tied close with dark red bandages. She had white pants under the kimono and black boots. Her face held the features of a beautiful young maiden with shining wine eyes and pale flawless skin. At first glance one would think this being as inhuman; they would never suspect their assumptions to be so close to the truth.

"Yura-chan!" she whined trying a different tone to catch the onmyouji's attention. Sadly, she had no such luck.

"Yura! Hey it's Youhime! You know your BFF!" said Youhime only to slump her shoulders down in defeat. She huffed now irritated by the youngest's silent treatement and moved closer, her body still floating upside down.

"OI! YURA!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Okay..."

She flew in the opposite direction shedding crocodile tears and Yura thanked the Gods for finally allowing her some silence and peacefulness. She inhaled and exhaled in content as the scent of cherry blossoms brought her calmness and serenity. She brought her pen back on the paper and was about to write another serie of kanjis before the subject of her annoyance struck again.

"Yura...I'm stuck."

She turned around already shooting her best glare only to stare blankly at all the chains around the unwanted guest.

"Youhime...why are you upside down?" she asked. "I felt like it now get this seal off of me please," the youkai demanded. "I can't even move my neck...AH! It cracked! I'm dying!"

"You're supposed to feel burns not your bones cracking," the onmyouji pointed out standing up. She walked towards the trap and lifted the spell by tearing off an ofuda from the wall. Youhime landed on the ground gracefully and flew in the garden her feet barely touching the grass. She stopped infront of the pond and cautiously searched for any other threatening objects under the intent gaze of the girl still standing on the walkway.

"You know you're not welcome here," Yura finally spoke her arms crossed over her chest. "You know a little bird told me you're having donburi for dinner," she said ignoring the girl's earlier words.

"Yeah and?" the Keikain inquired growing impatient. "What kind of seasoning?" she asked casually. "Gyudon probably..." the other mumbled.

Youhime's lips curled into a big grin and she flew back towards Yura, her hand outstretched.

"Let's go raid the kitchen!" she exclaimed but the onmyouji didn't budge. "Donburi," the youkai hinted forming a bowl with her petite hands. Despite that, there was no reaction.

"Yura, you're hungry. I'm hungry," she deadpanned now seriously wondering what was wrong with the human in front of her. Said human turned around to leave but was grabbed from behind by the now starving spirit.

"Yura, gimme Donburi," she ordered going straight to the point. "No," Yura flatly disagreed.

"Donburi."

"No."

"Donburi."

"NO!"

"..."

"..."

"Donburi."

"Youu! Just leave!"

"Okay..."

Youhime left in the opposite direction crocodile tears streaming down her face once again and the black-haired girl groaned in her hands. Her stomach then grumbled and there was silence, the onmyouji now dreading what was bound to come after such a loud reminder of her needs.

"Young peaple shouldn't starve!" the youkai shouted taking hold of her hand and shooting like a rocket towards the night sky.

"Youu!" she yelled in fright as her arms wrapped around the other's shoulder. She clung to the demon and closed her eyes as they dived from the clouds to the crowded streets of Kyoto.

"SLOW DOWN!" she cried but her desperate plea hit deaf ears as they increased in speed. Before crashing to the ground however, Yura felt herself floating and she dared flutter her eyes open as they softly landed on the head of a dragon statue.

"Wow now looks like the festival reached its climax," her companion commented. "Youu, that sounded so wrong," she pointed out. "Yura, you're a pervert," came the blunt reply and her jaw dropped. Youhime just stood up, the conversation already forgotten and squinted her eyes at the streets seemingly searching for something.

"Over there!" she suddenly exclaimed triumphantly startling the onmyouji. The yelp didn't pass unheard and she turned to face her small friend. "Sorry did I scare you?"

"No my heart just skips a beat occasionally."

"Man why do you always have to be so snappy?"

The last comment was thoroughly ignored as Yura stood up with her eyes already scanning the statue for a way down.

That is, until her sleeve was yanked up and she found herself falling on her butt.

Youhime had dragged her down the dragon's tail and they were now sliding to their doom. Or at least as dangerous as that can be for a youkai.

"Two gyudon donburi please!" the young woman ordered loudly as she perfectly landed on one of the stools of a bar still opened for the occasion. Not so much luck for the exorcist though as she literally crashed on the stool and fell down instantly.

"Youhime! Someone could have seen us!" she scolded getting back on the seat with much difficulty. She would never get used to the youkai's stunts. "Scratch that! Someone obviously did!"

"Come on, I thought you did that in human parties," came the stunning reply and her state of panic soon fell to one of confusion. What did she mean by that?

"What are you talking about now?" she questioned with an exasperate sigh. "You know. Bust down the slip and slide."

"..."

"..."

"Baka."

"Love you too sweety pie."

Yura gave her an incredilous look. "Sweety pie? Where did that come from?" Youhimes's face then lit up at the words. "That's a great idea! Two pies as well please!"

It was official, that youkai had the attention span of a goldfish.

_I'm Yura, the only daughter and one of the heirs to the position of leader of the Keikain household. It's not a mystery to most people, we're know to be professional onmyouji even if we aren't approved everywhere. I truthfully never cared, as long as I knew malicious spirits existed it was all that mattered._

_They were black, we were white. This was the saying that was stuck through my skull the moment I came in age to talk and understand. _

_And yet...if I could change things. I would not want to be born. I was the weakest and my parents jumped on that conclusion even before I lifted my first sword or ofuda. I was one of the rare that fought with sword and exorcist magic at the same time. Probably the only one in the whole Kansai region._

_But yet again, I was never truly acknowledged. I guess it was that feeling of self-loath that attracted evil spirits to me. Weak and fragile souls were always the most tasty to them._

"Hey Yura, we're already late. I'm sure the others are waiting for us."

"Shouldn't we wait for Wakana-chan?"

"Don't worry, she's knows the way. Besides she'll most likely come across Ryuuji."

"That's not necessarly a good thing."

"Come on, it's not their first time going to the Youkai District."

_I know it's shameful...but if I could have chosen. I would have been born a youkai. The youkais of Kyoto were always oddly welcoming and cheerful. They had a part of town that was considered abandoned and half covered by the forest. Perfect for them. My family knew about this place but there were never problems with the spirits within the city. The nuisance came from outside, mostly Kobe, Osaka and even Tokyo for the braver ones._

_I always pass my time with them, hell I'm even starting to become nocturnal. But even so, I guess that I'll be too much of a coward to take a chance like this if the choice presented itself to me._

_Without all this, I would have probably never cried every day of my childhood and certainly not run away to the enormous sequoia that was by far the widest and tallest tree in all Japan. It was considered a God Tree and had its own shrine where we worshiped the Spirit of the Forest, the one linked to all the nature in the country. _

_Unknown to them but discovered by us some time ago, that sequoia with unaturally large branches was a demonic tree and Youhime's mother._

"Hey Youu-sama! Yura-chan!" a blond demon with elf-like ears called and hurried to greet them at the alley's entrance. Youhime smiled and hid her hands in the sleeve of her kimono. I shook my head at that and sighed; it was something _men _did frequently but I've know her long enough to already let her fashion taste and manners off the hook.

"Yo there Yuki-Otoko, how's the party going?" she asked. "It's a blast Youu-sama, the whole clan is only waiting for you and the others," he answered with a huge grin. Despite being a Yuki-Otoko, that man was always so carefree and extemely positive, a trait Yura admired in him. If only she had enough courage to change the image of onmyoujis as well.

_I met Youu on a cold snowy night, that same night my mother died. I never understood what the frigid words she uttered that evening meant but that secret was taken down the grave with my happiness._

"_Kaa-san? You okay?"_

"_If only...if only you were never born."_

_I was barely four, and such words are capable of breaking a child and keep him shattered for the rest of his life. I ran when she collasped on the ground and disapeared from the mansion for two whole weeks. I stumbled on a secret passage under the tree and its roots guided me to an open hole far up on the trunk. I fell in, my body to weak to hold onto the wood. _

_Falling right at the center of the tree and in front of a sleeping Youhime._

"Took you long enough," Ryuuji spat from his spot in front of one of the stands in the buzzy streets of the Youkai District. "Wow nii-san, you reek enthousiasm," Yura replied adjusting her new clothes. She had changed in one of the houses belonging to the Horn Girl, one of her many acquitances, before coming which seemed to piss her naturally impatient brother. The girl was dressed up in a black skirt and a low-necked t-shirt of the same color that was not revealing too much of her cleavage. A dark blue jacket was over it and her flats clacked on the pavement as she made her way to a stool not without hearing whistles.

"I swear you wanna get a youkai boyfriend."

"That'll be more interesting."

"Pathetic."

"Everything's pathetic to you _onii-sama_."

"I think she's right, I am hotter than your average human," Yuki-Otoko stated proudly receiving a huff from the older onmyouji. "If you were hot then I wouldn't be seeing your ugly face Shiro."

"Ryuuji-nii-san! You're mean!" he whined only to get hit square in the face. "Don't call me that you pathetic excuse of a youkai!" the man hissed gulping all his sake in one go.

_Great_, his sister thought. _He's gonna end up drunk yet again_.

"Yura-chan, good evening," a soft voice greeted and she heard Youhime squeel.

"Oh Wakana! You're so cute!" she praised stretching the poor brunette's cheeks. "Wakana-chan!" Yura called successfully stopping the plant youkai's abusive gestures to which Wakana was grateful.

"Thank you Yura-chan," she whispered. The onmyouji gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm sensing a revolt," Youhime suddenly spoke sniffing the air to prove her point. They sweatdropped.

_Wakana was always a beautiful girl but her status as a shinto priestess, a miko, made her reconsider the life of a normal woman at a very early age. I always looked up to her even though we're both fourteen. We always stick together with Youu and I'm glad we have her in our little group. She's like a light showing everyone their inner radiance by a simple smile. Even the poorest of man would find himself going through the streets with his eyes filled with determination and delight like he just won the lottery. She was also the peace maker when Youhime got in unecessary fights. The youkai was always the calm and caring character but she was so scary when angered, you can guess she is easily ticked off._

The young priestess reassured the hot-tempered spirit with soothing words and Yura sighed in relief. They wouldn't have to evacuate. Gosh, Youhime was so sensible sometimes. She took the time they were chatting to admire the brunette's dress. It was a simple one with a red bottom that stopped under her chest, the top was made of white silk material with long sleeves covering her porcelain skin. Her hair were tied in two tails that fell to the front making her look even more angelic. She looked down to herself and sighed once more, why wasn't she more big in the breast department? Just a little rounder and bigger would be just perfect for her but the Gods would never give her that.

"Say Keikain-san, did you come alone?" asked Wakana to her brother and he snorted. Yup he was drunk. Another long morning awaited her, that she was sure of.

You wanna know why? Ryuuji's hangovers were hell.

"No, I remember you left with Mamiru right nii-san?" the younger Keikian answered on his behalf. "What happened to him?"

"I ditched him at the train station."

"..."

"Wow, you're such a responsible brother," Youhime said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Shut up stupid demon, I'm not the one crashing at your tree 24/7" he snarled taking another swing of his sake.

"What does that have to do with the current situation?" she inquired clearly confused.

"Don't push him Youu, he's drunk," Yura answered once again. "Hey Ryotaneko! Don't give him anymore sake! He's out of it!" she then shouted and a black-haired boy emerged from the curtains, his cat ears twitching.

"You didn't have to be so loud, my bar isn't that big," he complained and she laughed before apologizing with a sheepish grin.

"Hey Yura-chan! Wanna dance with me?"

"Did I hear right? YOU'RE MAKING ADVANCES ON MY DAUGHTER SHIRO?!"

"Ryuuji, I'm your sister."

"SAME THING!"

_Sometimes...I wonder if it wouldn't be better if I was a youkai. But hey, my life is pretty good as it is and I'm not going to change it any time soon_.

* * *

Yura slowly opened her eyes and stared at the dirt being blown away by a sharp breeze. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at the stall she had currently been hiding in, not expecting her to fall asleep at all. She should have known better though, being awake for four days had its drawbacks.

"You finally woke up," Youhime said and the onmyouji sat up, her back aching from leaning too long against the broken wall. The youkai was cleaning her sword and she winced at the sight of the blood still remaining on the blade.

"Hagoromo-Kitsune's troops will strike soon, we need to get moving."

"Youu, I had a dream."

"You did? It wasn't another nightmare was it?"

"No, it was a memory from three years ago. Before the war."

* * *

-san: A suffix used at the end of a name to politely address an equal of any age.

-chan: A suffix used at the end of a name to address a close friend that is a girl. The opposite being -kun.

-sama: A suffix used at the end of a name to politely address a superior, usually the master of a household or someone you hold a huge admiration to.

Kaa-san: A familiar way to call one's mother.

Nii-san: A familiar way to call one's brother or in certain cases a boy you hold close that's not too older than you. It's usually kids that use the latter though.

Onii-sama: A very polite way to call one's brother.

Baka: Idiot in japanese.

Kimono: Japanese common clothing.

Haori: The japanese counterpart of a jacket. It's pretty long but stops above the knees normally.

Kanji: The longest of the three japanese alphabets and is of chinese origin. There are over 1945 kanjis, not counting the old ones.

Ofuda: A paper with prayers on it usually found in temples or shrines. It is also used as offencive or sealing weapons by onmyoujis.

Onmyouji: The japanese counterpart of exorcists. They use shikigamis, ofudas and all sorts of spells to eliminate youkais.

Youkai: A spirit in japanese folklore that's usually bad and lives by triggering fear in humans.

Yuki-Otoko: Literally "snow man", the opposite being Yuki-Onna. It's a youkai that controls ice and snow.

Miko: A shinto priestess. They dress in a white kimono and red hakama.

Shintoism: One of the main religions in Japan. They worship Kamis, the main one being the goddess of light Amaterasu.

Donburi: A japanese dish consisting of a bed of rice with various seasoning.

Gyudon donburi: A donburi with beef seasoning.

Kyoto: The old japanese capital.

Tokyo: The current japanese capital and one of the most populated cities in the world.

Kobe: A city at the west of Kyoto, they form a triangle with Osaka.

Osaka: A city not far from the ocean. Osaka castle is situated there and the town forms a triangle with Kyoto and Kobe.

Kansai: A region on the Honshu Island bordered by Chuubu, Chuugoku and Shikoku.

* * *

Me: Here is the first chap, review to tell me what you think.

COM: Thank you for your time.


End file.
